


The Impossible

by peachykeen66



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Everyone lives, F/M, I’ll add tags as I go, M/M, Major Character Injury, Natural Disasters, Sort Of, The Impossible AU, tsunami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeen66/pseuds/peachykeen66
Summary: The losers are in the middle of their annual group vacation when a destructive tsunami occurs and separates them from each other.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> So i’m not the biggest fan of this work so far but I LOVE disaster movies and recently watched “The Impossible” for the first time. Since one of my biggest fears is the ocean/drowning, the film wouldn’t leave my head.
> 
> Side note, this won’t exactly follow the film 100% since there are 2 whole extra characters to account for, just heavily inspired by some of it. Also, it won’t take place is Thailand or follow any of the actual history of that day since it was a legitimately tragic event and it seems wrong to rewrite it in this context. This story is just a made up storm taking place in the US in the year 2019!

“Rise and shine, Spaghetti!”

A pillow smacks Eddie’s face; his hands fly up to smack it away. The blanket begins to get pulled off of him and he quickly rushes to grasp it, yanking it back over his head.

“Rich can you give me like, ten more minutes?”

He feels Richie plop down next to him, face inches away from his own.

“I already gave you thirty extra minutes, babe. If we’re any later Bev’ll literally slaughter us.”

At that, Eddie’s eyes shoot open, throwing the blanket off of himself and standing up quickly, only losing his balance for a moment. He looks at the clock reading the bright red “10:30”.

“Are you  _shitting me_ Richie! Why the fuck would you let me sleep this late!”

Richie made a grab for him but wasn’t quick enough clutching the open air while Eddie rushed towards the bathroom.

“Nooo,” he whines, flopping dramatically back down against the comforter, “I wanted to cuddle you dude, you know sleepy Eds is my favorite Eds!”

Eddie ignores him, grabbing his towel from the hook on the door and slamming it shut. 

“You’re gonna be swimming in a pool,” Richie attempts, “why do you even need to shower! We can do that laaater!”

“Get fucking dressed!” Is shouted from the bathroom, muffled behind the door.

Richie sighs, grabbing his phone and shooting off a text to the Losers. 

** Bitchie Richie:  ** _ Eds overslept again so we’ll just meet you lovely folk down by the pool once he’s ready!!! _

** Urine Trouble:  ** _ I’m sure Eddie was the one who overslept. _

** Marshtomp:  ** _ Just get your asses down here asap, or else i’ll drink your mimosas for you! _

** Bitchie Richie:  ** _ You absolute fiend! Don’t you dare! _

** Marshtomp:  ** _ :P ;) _

** Bitchie Richie:  ** _ LEAVE MY MIMOSA ALONE OR ELSE >:( _

** Billy Goat:  ** _ It’s too early for this guys i’m still half asleep _

Richie laughed out loud as he heard the water turn off. Eddie rushes out, shaking his soaking wet hair out. He digs into his luggage pulling out his folded bathing suit. He stops to glare at Richie who is still lounging on the bed.

“Hey, dipshit, can you put some pants on .”

Richie doesn’t move. “No can do, Edsie.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Eddie sighs, still squatting by his suitcase. He rubs his eyes kn frustration. “And why, may I ask, are you refusing to put your trunks on?”

Richie grins, “Because darling, I have yet to receive my good morning smooch!” He tosses an arm over his eyes dramatically, putting on his ‘southern belle’ voice. “I simply cannot  _ live  _ without my husbands tender touch!” 

Eddie groans, “Jesus you big baby, I should ban you from even  _ looking  _ at me until you get fucking ready.” But he walks over anyway, leaning over to kiss Richie softly, grabbing his face as he does so. Richie hums, reciprocating the kiss. After a moment they pull away.

“You happy now, dick?”

“I can tell ya for the utmost certainty, that  _ both  _ dicks are very happy right now.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, pushing away from his husband, who is cackling on the bed.

He grabs his other shorts, throwing them on top of the bathing suit. Richie finally does the same before reaching for his usual pair of glasses from the dresser. 

“I forgot to plug my phone in last night, i’m leaving it here to charge. You gonna bring yours?”

Eddie shrugs, glancing at his own phone on the side table.

“I guess not. Anyone i’d need to contact will be with us.” He grabs his wallet and slides it into his pocket. Richie nods and grabs his own, almost forgetting it. “Plus, i’m sure Bill or Stan’ll have theirs in case anything happens.”

Richie gives a salute as he skips towards the door, Hawaiian shirt half buttoned up and room key held between two fingers. Eddie does one last look around the room, mentally double checking that everything they’d need is with them.

“You grab the sunblock? Or did Mike say he’d have some with him?”

“Guess we’ll never know if we don’t get there!”

Eddie huffs, hurrying out the door behind him.

“If I get even a  _ speck  _ of sunburn because of you i’ll drown you in the pacific!”

Richie slings an arm over Eddie’s shoulder and presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“Is that a promise, love?”

Eddie throws his arm around Richie’s waist, rubbing a thumb against his side.

“Babe, it’s a fucking guarantee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I tried to post this piece of shit 3 times so hopefully it worked now. I have chapter 2 basically done, i’m just cleaning it up so hopefully it’ll be better once the story gets going. Let me know what you thought of it! :)


End file.
